My Immortal
by Shakko
Summary: a oneshot song fic, howl and sophie pairing, slight crossover with GUN, full summary inside cause i suck at summaries


_**My Immortal**_

_**By**_

_**Shakko**_

_**Disclaimer: **__srry I haven been on much or sent up any updates but my laptop has been taken away --. well anyway here's a oneshot song fic i wrote about wat might have happened if sophie and howl had met up b4 howl's moving castle also a slight cross over with GUN cause Colton is in it and on that weird ranchers farm (btw howl's moving caslte wouldn have been made if this really had happened) enjoy_

As Sophie walked through the town she recalled the young boy whom she grew up with on her uncles farm. When she came to her fathers old hat shop she saw a man who looked as if he was in his early twenties. He had blonde hair and blue eyes that reminded her of her childhood sweet heart's loving blue eyes. She loved him with all her heart and had planned 2 marry him in the future until that day 10 years ago.

_'__I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone'_

Flashback

"Hey Sophie, wanna race?" A boy with midnight black hair and baby blue eyes asked.

"Sure. Let me go get Pebbles and Diesal." A younger Sophioe said running into her uncles barn.

"Where do you two think your going?" A man asked walking out of the farm house.

"We're just racing to the buffale herd uncle." Sophie said walking out of the barn with an appaloosian gelding and a piebald mare both fully tacked.

"And what happens if bandits attack you?" The man asked scowling at Sophie and the boy.

"I'll use my magic to get rid of them Colton." The boy said wrapping his arm around Sophie's waist and smiling at Colton.

"Alright but get your arm away from my niece." Colton said reaching for his gun.

"Sorry sir." The boy said reaching for the appaloosian's reins.

"It's alright uncle, Howl won't do anything." Sophie said smiling at Colton innocently.

"I'm sure he won't." Colton said rolling his eyes as he walked over to a friesan stallion and gave it a gentle pat on the neck. (Reed's horse)

"I swear that I shall protect Sophie no matter what." Howl said putting his hand on his heart.

"Fine you can go but if either of these horses come back alone I shall have your head as a trophie boy." Colton said walking off.

_'These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase'_

"Jeez when will he stop treating me like a kid." Sophie said while checking the girth to the piebald mare's saddle.

"You know he just wants to protect you." Howl said mounting onto the appaloosian.

"Well it's annoying I wish he would just leave me alone." Sophie said mounting onto the piebald.

Howl and Sophie gently kicked their horses into a swift trot. As they reached the fence Sophie dug her heels into her mare's sides making the horse bolt into a gallop. Howl rolled his eyes and nudged the appaloosian gelding into a gallop. Little did that know, they were being watched by eyes unseen by Colton or Howl. As Howl and Sophie reached the buffalo herd, three bandtis on horseback came rushing out at them and shooting wildly into the sky. Howl raised his arm and swiftly moved it to the side making the bandits fall off their horses. Sophie's horse reared up unexpectidly causing Sophie to fall off and bang her head off a rock. Howl watched in horor as a bandit raised his gun to Sophie's head, Howl kicked his horse in the sides and as he drew nearer the bandit fell to the ground with an arrow in his neck.

_'When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me'_

Howl was about to cheer when he suddenly felt something warm and wet running down his side and arm. When he looked down there was blood on his shirt and some was falling to the ground. When Sophie opened her eyes she saw Howl's horse standing there with Howl lying still beside it. A bandit quickly grabbed Howl and the horse, then quickly ran off into the buffalo herd never to be seen again. The last thing Sophie saw before darkness took her was her uncle's face filled with fear, concern, sadness and some anger.

End flashback

_'You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me'_

Sophie remembered how hurt she was when Colton told her that it wasn't a dream and that Howl really was taken away. Not long after Howl was kidnapped by the bandit, Colton sent Sophie back to her mother in Wales. The journey had been long and lonely without Howl there to keep her entertained. After living with him and her uncle for six years, it was hard to stick the silence. When Sophie reached the top step of the porch outside the hat shop the man wrapped his arms around Sophie's shoulders and pulled her close to him.

"Sophie it's you isn't it? It's really you after all these years." The man whispered into her ear as he hugged her tighter.

"Who are you?" Sophie asked pulling away a little.

"A friend who disappeared and should have came back sooner." The man said crying slightly and smiling sweetly at Sophie just like...

"Howl?" Sophie asked not believing this was truly happening.

"Yes Sophie it's me and I don't plan on leaving again anytime soon." Howl said hugging Sophie again.

"You promise." Sophie said hugging Howl and back and crying into his shoulder.

_'These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase'_

"I promise Sophie, I won't leave you again." Howl whispered softly into Sophie's ear.

"How can I be sure?" Sophie asked unable to believe this was happening.

"I love you Sophie, I can't leave again incase I hurt you which in turn hurts me aswell." Howl said looking into Sophie's chocolate brown eyes.

"I love you too Howl." Sophie said looking back into Howl's baby blue eyes.

Howl smiled softly and closed the gap between him and Sophie by gently kissing her on the lips, Sophie pulled back slightly.

"Don't ever leave me again Howl." Sophie said as more tears fell from her eyes. "I can't go through that pain again."

"Don't worry Sophie. I won't." Howl said wiping away Sophie's tears away gently with his thumbs before he kissed her again.

Sophie kissed Howl back and wrapped her arms around his neck as his went to her waist and pulled her closer to him. When they pulled away Howl reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box.

_'When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me'_

"Sophie I have a question for you." Howl said kneeling down and taking Sophie's hand into his free hand.

"What is it Howl?" Sophie asked having a slight idea of what it might be but not wanting to get her hopes up.

"Will you marry me Sophie Hatter?" Howl asked opening the box revealing a ring with a diamond in the middle and three small sapphires at both sides of the diamond.

_'__I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along'_

"Yes!" Sophie yelled and kissed Howl hard on the lips making him fall back slightly. Howl slipped the ring onto Sophie's ring finger (**I forget which hand its on XP**) and kissed her back.

A year later they were wed in a church and a few months later expecting their first child.

_'When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me'_

The end

**author:**_ hope u all enjoyed it btw if this really had happened then there would have been no howl's moving castle (which i have stolen from someone in my class cause i luv it so much XP) plz r&r thanx lots and emujasnandtn lookie im back and i live XD no blaming the wii or playstation or howl's moving castle...okay blame howl a lil_

**Howl:** _hey im right here you know_

**author:**_ shh howl or else i shall tell sophie bout how u and morgan have the 'guy talk' everynight_

**Howl:** _help me T.T_

**author:**_ XD btw blame the evil people who stole my comp but i might b getting it back this week XD also the song is my immortal by evanescence thanx lots and again r&r_

**Howl:** _plz someone help me T.T -is being dragged away by author and hit with lots of shoes-_

**author:** _till next time ttyl everyone -waves and makes howl wave aswell-_


End file.
